In surgical methods involving the spine, it is common to remove portions of the spine and to then apply bone grafts and the like that are held in position by wire. The insertion of the wire in close proximity to the spinal cord offers extreme danger especially since the area is difficult to observe.
Accordingly, among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a method and series of tools which can be utilized for insertion of the wire in close proximity to the spinal cord while minimizing the risk of possible injury to the spinal cord, minimizing intraoperative bleeding; and greatly reduce the operative time and thus minimize both intraoperative and postoperative complications such as bleeding and infection.
In accordance with the invention, a plurality of tools are used to progressively form a passage between the ligament closest to the spinal cord and the associated vertebra through which a wire to be utilized in spinal fusion is inserted so that the ligament serves as a protective wall between the wire and the spinal cord minimizing the risk of possible injury to the spinal cord.